In some instances, it may be important to determine whether or not an asymptomatic pregnant woman is susceptible to having preterm labor (PTL). If the pregnant woman is asymptomatic, it is because there are no indications, physical or biochemical that have been diagnosed or detected that would lead a medical professional to believe she is at risk of PTL. However, such an asymptomatic pregnant woman indeed may be susceptible to PTL without them knowing or having any indication of such susceptibility. As such, the asymptomatic pregnant woman may need to be screened to determine whether or not she may have a susceptibility to PTL. If the asymptomatic pregnant woman is susceptible to PTL, then medical therapy can be performed to inhibit the PTL. If the asymptomatic pregnant woman is not susceptible to PTL, then normal care can be provided. However, determining whether an asymptomatic pregnant woman is susceptible to PTL may be difficult because there are no obvious symptoms.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have improved methods and systems to determine whether or not an asymptomatic pregnant woman is susceptible to PTL.